


The Courts

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feanor gets dragged into the whole mess, Gen, Intrigue, New Vala, Nienna finds her ideal spouse, The Valar implement courts, he doesn't know what hit him, neither does anyone else, post Dagor Dagorath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Valar realize that they need to implement a new policy. For one, they add one more person to their ranks, as a reward for his services. They also introduce the Courts. Each Vala chooses a set number of Eru's Children they like the most. Those Children become members of the Court of the Vala who chooses them. This action opens up interesting new possibilities. However, intrigue - and romance - aren't far behind.





	1. Change comes swiftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Vala is chosen, and a new policy is implemented.

Manwe stepped forward, addressing the Elves and Men gathered around. This was their world, and it was time that they received the fruits of their effort. But first, certain matters needed to be dealt with. The world needed to change.

"My people." he spoke, and his booming voice resonated throughout the area "Thanks to your efforts, the evil which my brother represented has finally been vanquished. Now we are free to rebuild this world, for this world belongs to all of us, equally. That said, I believe that certain people need to be rewarded. As such, we will begin the ceremony now."

Then, Manwe shifted a bit so that everyone could look at the person standing behind him. It was a Man, clad in black cloak and blue robe underneath. A sword with a black blade was resting attached to his belt. Everyone recognized him, of course. It was hard not to, after his accomplishment.

"We have decided, that for his honorable service to the new world and all its inhabitants." Manwe continued "Turin Turambar should be counted as one of us from this moment forth. He shall be given the gift of the powers we were all given when we were sung into existence."

"Him?" a haughty voice spoke from the crowd "Everyone knows I deserve it more than he. After all, it was thanks to me that you have your precious Two Trees back."

"Shut up, Feanor." Galadriel spoke up "This isn't about you. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"As I was saying." Manwe raised his voice slightly "The ceremony will now begin."

He motioned for Turin to approach, and he did so. All of the Valar formed a circle around him, and began to sing a song of power. Then, once the song died down, Earendil stepped forth with a small rod.

"This will be a symbol of your power." Earendil explained "It could also be used to store some of your power into it."

Turin nodded, and took it.

"Now that it's taken care of." Manwe spoke up again "Time to announce the next change we'll be implementing. Each of the Valar, Turin included, will have a Court. They will choose the members of their Court according to their preferences. This will hopefully bring us and the Children closer together. I will begin the selection process. And I choose Ingwe of the Vanyar."

None of the people gathered was suprised, knowing how much Manwe loved Ingwe and the rest of the Vanyar.

"His kinswoman, Indis, and her husband, Lord Finwe, and their second son, King Finarfin, and his children." Manwe concluded his choice

Next were the Feanturi. Namo, being the oldest, stepped forward.

"For me, I choose Olwe of Alqualonde, Fingolfin the elder son of Finwe and Indis, Tuor son of Huor, Idril his wife, and their son, Earendil the Mariner." Namo decided 

"Not Feanor?" Manwe looked at Namo in suprise

Namo only smiled enigmatically and shook his head.

"My turn." Irmo announced eagerly "I choose Elrond and his brother Elros, his descendant, the lovely Tar-Miriel, and also Elrond's wife Celebrian."

Then, Irmo retreated back into the crowd, and Nienna stepped forward somberly.

"I am the Vala of pity and mercy." she announced it gravely "For this reason, my first choice is the one person who deserves it the most: Maglor son of Feanor. I also choose to make his father, Feanor, and his brother, Maedhros, a part of my court."

Then, as if contemplating something, she threw a side glance at Turin, before turning back to face Manwe.

"I also would like to integrate Hurin and his wife, Morwen, and their daughter Nienor." she spoke steadily "As well as Aredhel the White and Maeglin, her son."

"I believe laughter is the world's greatest weapon." Tulkas stepped forward next "I choose Urwen Lalaith, Hurin and Morwen's other daughter, and Fingolfin's sister Irime, as my court members for this reason."

-x-

The rest of the Valar chose their courts as well according to their desires, and finally, it was Turin's turn.

"I would have chosen my family." he announced slowly "But they were all picked by my new brethren. As such, I must choose among others dear to me."

He thought for a while, before nodding to the others

"I choose Beleg, who stayed by my side through all the odds, and Mablung who helped my mother and sister. I also choose Nellas, who taught me in my youth, Gwindor, whom I considered a friend, and Finduilas, whom I respect." he announced

"All choices have been approved." Manwe announced "The courts have been decided. This meeting is now adjourned."


	2. The Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't forbidden for two different Courts to interact with one another.

A month after the ceremony, Turin was actually anxious about something. Nienna and her court had announced that they were planning to pay them a visit.

"What are you worried about?" Beleg asked, with a slight frown

"This. Exactly this." Turin cried out "Nienna has Feanor and two of his sons in her court. This will not go over well."

"He and his kinslaying spawn should have stayed far away and left Beleriand to Sindar and the Edain, in my opinion. If they didn't drag us into their quarrel with Morgoth, we wouldn't have had to suffer. You and your family wouldn't have had to suffer." Beleg announced grimly "But if that's your wish, I will not quarrel with them."

Once Nienna and her court arrived, they all seated themselves around the table, with each court sitting closer to their respective Vala.

"I would have been a better choice as a Vala." Feanor announced at one point "I mean, this upstart doesn't have any leadership qualities."

Beleg was about to say something, but a look from Turin silenced him. 

"We may be in the same court, but if you belittle my son like this, you will not know your name once I am done with you." Morwen announced calmly.

"She is right." Nienna spoke up "We're guests here, so try to behave yourself, Feanor. I chose you because I pity you, all of you. Don't make me regret choosing you, because ultimately, I chose you for your sons' sake. Don't forget that."

Feanor looked as if he had just swallowed something bitter.

"Behave yourself, and I will talk with Aule and Orome about letting you see your remaining family some time." Nienna added

-x-

"Don't let Feanor get to you." Beleg advised

Nienna and her court had left, and it was just Turin and his court now. 

"Beleg is right." Mablung nodded "What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Turin threw a confused look at him

"Nienna loves you." Finduilas was the one who answered "It's probably love born of pity, but still."

"Which is why she'd have to go through a series of tests from all of us, and half of her own court, before she can pursue any sort of romantic relationship with you." Beleg grinned somewhat evilly


	3. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin and Nienna have their hands full with their respective courts, and other problems. They both decide to take a break and they spend it in one another's company.

Nienna sighed. There were plenty of things needed to get done. She had to take care of her court, and this was no easy task. They were all fairly demanding, and she took it upon herself to deal with each and every one of them. Some, like Feanor, were more difficult than others, and she was looking forward to the time she'd be able to take a break.

Finally, that time had come, and she chose to take a stroll in the forests. The sound of nature's sounds calmed her down, and the sweet river-water soothed her parched throat. When she was stable enough, she decided she would pay a visit to Turin and his court. 

When she came to their place of residence, however, only Turin himself was there. He gave her a slight bow.

"No need for that." she smiled "We're of the same rank now. Where is the rest of your court?"

"I wanted to meet you alone, so I sent them away." Turin told her

"Oh." she gave him a knowing smile "Then, would you walk in the woods with me?"

"I'll be honored." he said


End file.
